


5: Matter of Fact

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: speed writing hurts my soul
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	5: Matter of Fact

“Jeez Kamui, I knew you were smart but to think you out-smarted a student of Baldesion in his own area of expertise! Ha! Remind me to bring you along to Buscarron’s next quiz night at the Druthers!” Gliommoux laughed as he led the way back to Revenant's Toll.

“No fair! Had I known there was a someone within your party that was as knowledgeable about the Allagans as I-”

“You mean  _ more _ knowledgeable.”

“-Then I wouldn’t have bothered asking you and yours basic information about them.” G’raha huffed, looking distinctly away from Gliommoux and Kamui and instead busying himself with ensuring Koh’a stayed awake until they reached his room.

“Well that’s the thing - I wouldn’t say I was as knowledgeable as you - after all, you’ve been deliberately studying them! It’s simply that my duties as a librarian offered me access to various tomes that perhaps the Students of Baldesion weren’t aware of! As a matter of fact - why don’t I ask some of my contacts if I may borrow them? Perhaps they could be of some use as we traverse the tower?” Kamui’s calm voice betrayed the excitement his tail was clearly showing as it waved about in the air behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> speed writing hurts my soul


End file.
